


A Steamy Shower

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [15]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 2x04, Critical Condition, Danny and Linda, Episode Tag, F/M, Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, a fantastic episode, as in sex, i think, lindanny, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: After that stunt at the bank, Linda is furious at her husband. She acts like she isn’t, for the sake of their boys, but once she and Danny are alone will she be able to forgive him?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Kudos: 2





	A Steamy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is being archived off tumblr from February (?) 2020. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Also being posted in a hurry, or else it’ll be deleted from the archive! (a little feature I hate)

Linda took in a shaky breath and wiped away her tears. Sniffling, she mumbled, "I'm still pissed at you. But for their sake- for the boys' sake- I'm gonna pretend I'm not." 

Danny only nodded, knowing whatever he'd say would be useless. She was mad and scared and stressed; she needed time to think. The detective had been with her long enough that he knew she sometimes needed to sort out her feelings in silence.

"Everything okay?" Henry asked as Linda and Danny rejoined the family at the table. 

Linda swallowed her snarky comment, "yeah." 

"Mhmm," Danny nodded as well, keeping his answer short. He wasn't sure Linda would actually forgive him.

*************

‘He did it again. I let him do it again! Damn you! Why do you always give into those puppy dog eyes?’ Linda yelled inwardly at herself as they drove back to Staten Island. ‘You can't keep doing that to yourself. Does he really love you? No. I refuse to go down that path again. Danny loves me- I know it. He just.... he can't keep doing that! What if he was shot? What if he didn't make it? What if he......’

"We've got a field trip coming up in a few weeks," Sean broke the silence. "Maybe one of you could chaperone? We need one more parent." 

"I'll probably be busy, but we'll see, Buddy." Danny smiled at his son in the mirror. He glanced over at his wife who was looking away from everybody. He could tell she wanted to cry again. 

Linda closed her eyes and bit her lip. She refused to cry in front of her sons. She didn't want to scare them more than they already had been. 

***********

"Are you and Mommy gonna get divorced?" 

Danny was taken aback by that question. He took a minute to collect his thoughts, "why do you ask that, Sean?" 

"Oh. Well, I...." suddenly asking seemed like a bad idea. "Well.... you two are fighting a lot, and I just thought...." 

Danny shook his head. "We're not getting a divorce. We've just hit a rough spot.... look, Sean. I did something fu— s..tupid. Really damn- darn stupid. And your mother was rightfully pi- angry. Very angry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"You made Mommy cry...." 

"I know I did. And I hate myself for it. Nothing breaks my heart more than seeing your Mom cry."

"You better make it up to her." Sean said with more authority than an average eight year old could muster. 

"Yessir." Danny chuckled. 

***************

Danny walked into his room two hours later. He and Linda hadn't spoken or seen each other since they put Jack and Sean to bed. He really screwed up this time. Danny found Linda in their room, stepping out of her pants. He watched as she unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the ground. A lustful lump lodged itself in his throat when she discarded her bra, letting her perfectly round breasts break free. He watched her slip her favorite purple nightgown over her head. 

Linda noticed Danny watching her; she looked away. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Linda, I'm sorry. Gosh, I'm sorry-"

"You should change." She kept her eyes on her clothes she held in her hands. 

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I think I'll take a quick shower."

She nodded, "good idea." She walked into the bathroom and threw her clothes in the hamper. She breezed past her husband and straight to the bed. The blonde slipped beneath the covers and turned her back towards him. 

Danny sighed and found some clean underwear. It was too hot to wear pajamas, so he forwent a shirt and pants. 

*************

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower door opened. He watched as a naked Linda closed the door behind her. "What're you doing?"

"Shut up," she reached behind him and turned the water warmer. 

"Linda, I thought-"

"Shut. Up." She grabbed his wet, warm face with her cooler hands, slamming her lips onto his. Her fingers scraped the nape of his neck as her tongue immediately swiped over his damp lips. 

Danny, surprised at his wife's attitude changed, slowly opened his lips for her tongue. His left hand went to her waist while his right hand sought her tattoo. He knew that heart tattoo by.... well, by heart. She had surprised him with it when he came back from the Marines. Although the decision on where it should go was a drunken one, the idea and wanting if the tattoo was not. 

Linda's hands moved from Danny's neck to his chest, rubbing the sculpted muscles. She loved his toned body, and, even more, she loved that it was all hers. She nipped at his bottom lip as her hips lightly ground against him. Her cheeks grew hot when she felt the affect she had on her husband.   
Danny's left hand joined his right hand on her butt, squeezing and massaging. Whenever he would pull the ass cheeks away from each other, water ran down her exposed crack. Sensual, lust filled moans filled the bathroom, only being a little drowned out by the water. His hand moved from her ass to her vagina. He rubbed her furiously as his lips attacked her neck. 

"Ohh!" Linda threw her head back to give her husband better access. Five minutes went by before Danny was on his knees in front of her. In her lustful state, she failed to notice he had grabbed the shower head. 

He switched settings and sprayed it against her, making her yelp. "Is this-"

"Don't stop!" She thrust her hips forward, signaling she liked it. 

For ten minutes, Danny switched between the shower head, his mouth, and his fingers. It was his own ache that made him stop. He heard her whimper, "don't cry, babe. I just need...." he stood, placed the shower head in its rightful spot, and kissed her lips, hoisting her against the wall of the shower. "To feel you cum around me."

Linda bit her lip and closed her eyes, her body already feeling tingly and limp. "Yes," she whispered, wrapping her legs tighter around him. 

He teased her entrance making her moan and drip, "you want it?"

"Oh, ffff.... yes!"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want."

"I- I want to-!" She hissed in pleasure as the detective barely entered her. 

"To what?"  
Her toes curled and her muscles grew weaker, "to cu.... cum around you."

"Good girl." He captures her lips with his once again, pushing further in. 

It was only a few minutes before Linda started convulsing around him. She freely cried out unholy curses and Danny's name; she cried again after he released his seed inside her. 

Ten minutes later found the couple cleaned and satisfied, slipping into their chosen pajamas for the night. 

"It's not fair," Linda mumbled sleepily as she snuggled next to Danny beneath the covers. 

"What's not fair?"

"I was s'pposed to make you feel loved. Not the other way around."

"But you did make me feel loved."

"I did?" She smiled sleepily. "Oh good..... but I'll get'cha tomorrow."

A wide smile spread across Danny's face. "I can't wait."


End file.
